emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5500 (7th January 2010)
Plot A horrified Ashley can't believe Sally kissed him. He tells her she's got it all wrong but Sally believes everything has been leading towards her and Ashley giving their relationship a second chance. Ashley makes it clear that's never going to happen. Whilst checking over a cow at the farm, Paddy tells John how he's noticed a difference in Aaron lately and believes it's down to Holly's influence. Sally hasn't got the message and tells Ashley she's prepared to wait for him. Ashley states he doesn't have feelings for her but a delusional Sally believes Ashley chose her over Laurel. Ashley orders Sally to leave, just as Jimmy appears at Mulberry Cottage to have a word about Angelica's Christening. Lisa decides to pack in the modelling. Sally returns to Woodbine Cottage and heads straight up to her bedroom in tears. Meanwhile, Jimmy admits to Ashley he's not really here about the Christening - Nicola sent him as she wanted to know how things went with Sally. Ashley reveals Sally kissed him. When Nathan returns from playing golf, Natasha notices he's been using Mark's golf trolley. Lisa admits to Zak that when she first started the nude modelling, she thought the students would laugh at her, but they didn't which made her feel great about herself. Zak can't understand why Lisa gave it up then until she explains she packed it in due to the lack of support from her loved ones as well as some comments from some girls at work. Moira is surprised to learn about Adam's theory that Aaron is gay. Ashley can't get Laurel's warning about Sally out of his head and explains to Jimmy that Laurel believed Sally was trying to take over her life. Jimmy thinks it sounds far-fetched. Ashley heads to the pub where he reveals to Diane and Doug that Sally tried to kiss him. He questions how he could've been so stupid as to ignore Laurel's warnings. Moira knows Adam wouldn't call Aaron gay without good reason although John thinks it's all a big mix up. Gennie calls in at the Café flat to find Jamie reading the twins a bedtime story. Sally is pleased when Ashley calls in at Woodbine Cottage to see her. Mark and Faye have found a house a decide to put a deposit down on it. Zak has a word with Eli, Shadrach, Priya and Adele regarding their comments about Lisa's modelling. Bob is alarmed to hear Gennie has popped over to see Jamie. Ashley demands to know if what Laurel said about Sally was true but Sally innocently denies it, insisting Laurel's claims are monstrous, although she does admit to falling in love with Ashley. Adam continues to maintain Aaron is gay but none of his family members believe him. Sally asks Ashley to just be friends but Ashley insists that won't happen and instead asks Sally to leave the village. Sally can't believe it. She protests she belongs here and accuses of Ashley leading her on. As Ashley goes to leave, Sally stands in his way, but he pushes her onto a chair and leaves. When Mark returns to Home Farm, Natasha asks him about his game of golf. She knows her husband is lying to her. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Barn, yard and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Hallway and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Café Hope - Flat living room/kitchen *Unknown road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,470,000 viewers (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2010 episodes